


that we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

by hermeticWyrd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Breaking and Entering, Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, KuroDai Week 2018, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermeticWyrd/pseuds/hermeticWyrd
Summary: Another collection of drabbles using KuroDai Week 2018 prompts.Day 2 - Post-breakupDay 3 - Moral AmbiguityDay 4 - Bad HabitsDay 6 - Dancers AU





	1. One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song [Sun by Sleeping at Last.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3PfheWvgl8) I think those particular lyrics is a good description of how I feel every time I check Ao3 for new KuroDai fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 2 - Post break-up**
>
>> Daichi reminisces on the past.

It was suffocating. The normally light, refreshing rainfall fell; each drop an added weight on Daichi’s body and dragging his feelings into a downward spiral of loneliness and regret. 

 

_If only_

 

Standing on the street in front of his and Kuroo’s old apartment, he could see the memories of them walking through the streets like ghosts. The haunting, bittersweet memories linger in his mind, reminding Daichi of what he lost.

 

 

_he had reached out at that time_

 

 

Daichi takes one last deep breath and turns around to leave, when he spots him on the other side of the street, quickly walking past in the pouring rain, unaware of Daichi’s presence and longing.

 

 

 

_they would still be together._

 

 

 

And Daichi is left with a bitter taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title came from a song of the [same name by Super Junior](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UROg0lsqW0). I hoped I managed to convey the feeling from that song in this drabble.


	2. The Captain Squad Break Into a House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 3 - Moral Ambiguity**
>
>> In the spirit of the season, the captain squad attempts to give a present, Santa Claus style.

“Shh Bokuto!” Kuroo whispered to Bokuto as he slides the key that he _borrowed_ from Daichi into the lock. Beside Kuroo, Bokuto was fidgeting, jumping from one foot to the other. 

“But Kuroo,” whined Bokuto, “just imagine his face when he finds our gift that we left for him!” 

Oikawa, shivering next to Bokuto, said, ”Kou-chan! If you’re going to continue to be so loud, you’ll wake up the neighbors and Daichi!”

“Alright guys, I’m opening the door so quiet down,” Kuroo announced quietly. “Oikawa, is the camera ready?”

“Yep,” Oikawa said as he raised the camera. 

Nodding, Kuroo opens the door and they step inside Daichi’s apartment. As expected, the lights were off and soft snoring could be heard from beyond the kitchen. While taking their shoes off, Kuroo’s stomach growled. 

_Let’s check out the fridge._

Quite fortunately, he found a cup of pudding and started eating it.

“Tetsu-chan, what are you doing? You’re supposed to place the present by Daichi’s bed,” Oikawa hissed and turned to Bokuto’s direction. “And where are you going?”

“I need to take a dump real quick!” He headed straight into the bathroom, softly closing the door.

At this, Kuroo groaned internally. He was sure Oikawa also felt the same.

“Make sure to not flush the toilet!” Oikawa whispered to the closed door.

Kuroo finished his snack and started heading over to where Daichi was sleeping, smile widening as Daichi’s body came into view. Even in his sleep, Daichi’s appearance made Kuroo’s heart skip a beat. He walked over to the nightstand and quietly put the gift down. As he let go of the gift, something grabbed his arm.

“Eep!”

Kuroo slowly turned his head down to face Daichi but what he saw was the face of a demon.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Bonus_ **

As they were staggering back to the station, Kuroo dared a glance back to Daichi’s apartment. He snickered as he saw Daichi outside of his apartment, shaking his fist at them. 

“What is it Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asks. Kuroo points them in the direction of Daichi’s apartment. 

“He probably just discovered the shit you left him, Bokuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the [Try Guys.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDYRKON2fxk)


	3. minor regrets may be included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 4 - Bad Habits**
>
>> The aftermath of one of Kuroo's "witty" remarks.

At Kuroo’s remark, Daichi quickly turned around and pinned him down on the couch with an arm. Kuroo could only watch as Daichi, without breaking eye contact, kicked his slipper off and caught it midair. As Daichi raised his arm, Kuroo realized his aim. He began struggling under Daichi’s arm.

“Get off!” Kuroo yelled, trying to push Daichi’s arm off.

“Nope,” came Daichi’s reply, smacking Kuroo once on the head.

In the ensuing struggle, Kuroo slid off the couch, dragging Daichi down with him. They wrestled on the floor, their game forgotten. Eventually they tired and broke apart from each other, laying on the floor. 

“Maybe I should fix my provocation habit,” Kuroo said.

“Congratulations, you’ve taken the first step to recovery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Yesung's (from Super Junior) impressive feat ](http://www.vlive.tv/video/44271/playlist/43681)which starts around 4:37.


	4. it's only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 6 - Dancers AU**
>
>> An encounter as fleeting as cherry blossoms.

When Daichi came to his senses, one of his hands was held by Tetsurou while his other rested on Tetsurou’s shoulder. They were slowly twirling under a sea of drifting forget-me-not and primrose petals. Daichi tilted his head up, trying to find the source of the graceful petals.

“So you’re awake now?” Tetsurou’s voice sounded amused but Daichi could sense the underlying tension. Instead, he hummed softly as they continued their slow waltz.

After some time, the gentle drizzle of petals thickened to a shower. Daichi finally spoke up then.

“Not yet love.”

At this, Tetsurou frowned and began opening his mouth. Daichi quelled his protest, bringing his lover’s hand to his lips, giving it a kiss and his blessing. He looked at Tetsurou and smiled widely as the falling petals began obscuring his vision.

“Our time will come soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loose interpretation of the prompt, haha. Title from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ErgffP0wVw)


End file.
